castleville_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero bonuses at each Place of Legend
Note: The game went off line 3/31/16 Each hero is better than most in getting some special items at various Places of Legend. Green is best, then blue, then red. Red isn't great, but is still better than the other heroes that aren't listed. Rampant Forest *Ancient Watchtower (1 hero, 3 minutes) **Forest Charm: Indigo +80%, Yvette +60%, Buttercup +55%, Rafael +40%, Iris +40%, Clover +35%, Greenleaf +30% **Opal Dragon Horn Ring ** Specials: Cloudmist (Wool), Ember (Torch), Moonwhisker (Opal), Knight (100 coins) *Gateway of Luck (2 heroes, 30 minutes) **Jade Clover: Leif +45%, Bayoo +20%, Konley +15%, Tanya +15%, Buttercup +13%, Deepmane +13%, Greenleaf +13%, Scorch +13%, Willow +13%, Yvette +13% **Midas Glove: Rill +100%, Buttercup +70%, Yvette +45%, Greenleaf +35%, Indigo +35%, ThunderHoof +35%, Bluebelle+30%, Scorch +30%, Spirit +25% **Specials: Bluebelle (Lemon), Leif (Ice), Buttercup (Cream), Cloudmist (Wool), Ember (Torch), Knight (100 coins) *Well of Wishes (2 heroes, 8 hours) **Stardust: Buttercup +65%, Greenleaf +65%, Bayoo +60%, Iris+50%, Clover +50%, Bluebelle +45%, Yvette +40%, Scorch +25%, Moonwhisker +5% **Forest Charm: Tanya +90%, ** Specials: Magnus (Oat), Rafeal (Wood), Yvette (Opal), Bluebelle (Lemon), Bayoo (Clay), Tanya (Stone), Leif (Ice), Konley (Sand), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Indigo (Blueberry), Buttercup (Cream), Clover (Emerald), Rill (Midas Glove), Cloudmist (Wool), ThunderHoof (Dragonwing Torch), Ember (Torch), Fernfang (Golden Apple), Knight (100 coins) Dragon's Roost *Dragon Ruin (2 heroes, 4 hours) **Emerald: Buttercup +70%, Bluebelle+55%, Bayoo +40%, Rafael +40%, Iris +30%, Clover +30%, Greenleaf +30%, Spirit +40%, Tanya +25%, **Midas Glove: Leif +80% **Specials: Yvette (Opal), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Tanya (Stone), Konley (Sand), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Indigo (Blueberry), Scorch (Egg), Buttercup (Cream), Ember (Torch), Knight (400 coins) *Dragon's Clutch (1 hero, 8 hours) **Silver Wire: Bluebelle +80%, Greenleaf +75%, Rill +75%, Yvette +65%, Bayoo +55%, ThunderHoof +45%, Cloudmist +40%, Tanya +40%, Scorch +38%, Spirit +10%, Moonwhisker +20% **Jade Clover: Rafael +50% **Midas Glove: Spirit +3% **Specials: Magnus (Oats), Rafael (Wood), Yvette (Opal), Bluebelle (Lemon), Bayoo (Clay), Tanya (Stone), Leif (Ice), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Indigo (Blueberry), Scorch (Egg), Buttercup (Cream), Clover (Emerald), Rill (Midas Glove), Willow (Plain Glove), ThunderHoof (Dragonwing Torch), Ember (Torch), Moonwhisker (Opal), Knight (1200 coins) *Friendship Arena (4 heroes, 10 hours) **Forest Charm **Iridescent Scale: Cloudmist +90%, Deepmane +50%, Bayoo +35%, Greenleaf +35%, Willow +35%, Indigo+30%, Bluebelle +30%, Tanya +30%, Scorch +30%, Rill +20%, **Emerald: Leif +30% **Specials: Konley (Sand), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Rill (Midas Glove), Spirit (Rose Petal), Fernfang (Golden Apple), Cinder Caldera *Mount Cinder (3 heroes, 3 hours) **Mystical Orb **Obsidian Shard: Giovanni +30% **Specials: Deepmane (Turquoise), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Bayoo (Clay), Konley (Crystal Sand), Giovanni (Brass Ingots:15%) *Phoenix Perch (4 heroes, 6 hours) **Phoenix Feather **Specials: Indigo (Blueberry), Scorch (Egg), Tanya (Stone), ThunderHoof (Dragonwing Torch), Magnus (Oats), Giovanni (Brass Ingots:25%) Shifting Sands *Griffon's Nest (3 heroes, 5 hours) **Fragrant Spices **Black Powder **Specials: Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Bayoo (Clay), Konley (Crystal Sand) *Rock Arch Oasis **Muddy water **Black powder **Specials: Giovanni (Brass Ingots:15%), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Bayoo (Clay), Konley (Crystal Sand) Flower Fairy Realm *Fairy Falls (3 heroes, 3 hours) **Forest Charm **Everlasting Bubbles: Cloudmist +65%, Indigo +55%, Bayoo +40%, Greenleaf +40%, ThunderHoof +40%, Deepmane +35%, Willow +30%, Scorch +25%,Yvette +25%, Rill 20%, Leif+15%, Iris, **Stardust: Tanya +80% **Specials: Bayoo (Clay), Indigo (Blueberry), Scorch (Egg), Clover (Emerald), Willow (Plain Glove), Ember (Torch), Moonwhisker (Opal), *Butterfly Oracle (6 heroes, 1 hour) **Jade Clover: Rafael+25% **Enchanted Amber: Indigo +60%, Clover +40%, Buttercup +35%, Cloudmist +33%, Deepmane +30%, Greenleaf +30%, Moonwhisker +2%, Bayoo +22%, Tanya +22%, Leif +21%, Bluebelle +15%, Rill +12%, Spirit +3% **Silver Wire: Leif +33% **Specials: Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Rill (Midas Glove), Cloudmist (Wool), ThunderHoof (Dragonwing Torch), Knight (coin, 5% per knight) *Flower Tower (4 heroes, 7 hours) **Spellbound Orchid: Cloudmist +55%, Buttercup +48%, Indigo +46%, Greenleaf +45%, Clover+40%, Iris+40%, Rafael +30%, Tanya +30%, Bayoo +25%, Bluebelle +25%, Spirit +25% Moonwhisker +20, Rill +20%, **Enchanted Amber: Magnus +30% ** Jade Clover: Rafael +30% **Specials: Rafael (Wood), Konley (Sand), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Clover (Emerald), Moonwhisker (Opal) Mossback Swamp *Swamp Totem (2 heroes, 12 hours) **Mandrake Root: Indigo +70%, Buttercup +65%, Greenleaf +45%, Leif +35%, Tanya +35%, Willow +30%, Yvette +30%, Rill +25%, Spirit +15%, **Forest Charm **Iridescent Scale: Leif +22% **Specials: Magnus (Oats), Rafael (Wood), Yvette (Opal), Tanya (Stone), Indigo (Blueberry), Scorch (Egg), Buttercup (Cream), Willow (Plain Glove), Spirit (Rose Petal), Ember (Torch), Fernfang (Golden Apple), Moonwhisker (Opal), Knight (1000 coins) *Elemental Nexus (4 heroes, 8 hours) **Spirit Mushroom: Buttercup +70%, Deepmane +40%, Clover +35%, Iris +35%, Deepmane +35%, Spirit +30%, Moonwhisker +25%, Rill +25%, Scorch +25%, Yvette +25%, Rill +20% Leif +15% **Mandrake Root: Bayoo +10% **Stardust ** Specials: Leif (Ice), Rill (Midas Glove), ThunderHoof (Dragonwing Torch), Spirit (Rose Petal), Fernfang (Golden Apple), Moonwhisker (Opal), Sunnyside Cove *Kraken Cave (8 heroes, 10 hours) **Kraken Fang: Deepmane +45%, Leif +25%, Rill +25%, Spirit +25%, ThunderHoof +25%, Iris +25%, Clover +22%, Tanya +20%, Greenleaf +10%, **Enchanted Amber **Everlasting Bubbles ** Specials: Scorch (Egg), Willow (Plain Glove), *Pirate Wreck (4 heroes, 4 hours) **Ruby: Buttercup +55%, Indigo +54%, Scorch +40%, Rill +30%, Willow +30%, Leif +25%, Moonwhisker +15%, Bluebelle +12%, ** Emerald **Iridescent Scale: **Kraken Fang: Tanya +20% ** Specials: Rafael (Wood), Bayoo (Clay), Konley (Sand), Clover (Emerald), Cloudmist (Wool), Pinnacles of Ice *Frost Owl Spire (5 heroes. 12 hours) **Star Sapphire: Cloudmist +67%, Leif +33%, ThunderHoof +30%, Rill +27%, Deepmane +25%, Willow +22%, Spirit +20%, Bayoo +12%, Scorch +12%, **Stardust: Magnus +5%, Scorch +5% **Iridescent Scale ** Specials: Rafael (Wood), Bluebelle (Lemon), ThunderHoof (Dragonwing Torch), Fernfang (Golden Apple), *Yeti Cave (8 heroes, 8 hours) **Frozen Rune: Cloudmist +60%, Deepmane +35%, Moonwhisker +30%, Clover +25%, Leif +25%, Rafael +25%, Rill +25%, Iris+25%, Willow +20% **Midas Glove: Magnus +25% **Silver Wire ** Specials: Rafael (Wood), Konley (Sand), Cloudmist (Wool), Crystal Realm *Crystal Henge (4 heroes, 5 hours) **Prismatic Lily: Thunderhoof +33%, Leif+30%, Tanya +30%, Willow +30%, Cloudmist +30%, Spirit +25%, Rill +25%, Indigo +25%, Bluebelle +25%, Greenleaf +25%, Moonwhisker +25%, Deepmane +25%, Yvette +25%, Rafael +25%, Magnus +25%, Scorch +25%, Konley +10%, Buttercup +15%, Clover +10%, Iris +10%, Bayoo +5% **Spellbound Orchid: Magnus +22%, **Everlasting Bubbles: Yvette +10% *Crystal Citadel (6 heroes, 6 hours) **Diamond: ThunderHoof +30%, Willow +25%, Konley +15%, Rill +15%, Deepmane +12%, Yvette +5%, Scorch +5%, **Mandrake Root: Rafael +20% **Spirit Mushroom: Bluebelle +12% Wizard's Lair *Dark Wizard's Tower (8 heroes, 6 hours) **Crystal Shard: (may be for The Tower event only) **Specials: Yvette (Opal), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Bayoo (Clay), Konley (Crystal Sand) * +